Past, Present, Future = Desime's Doujin
NB: This bonus fic is inspired by VicRo3 and Feli_Bully_Cute , thanks so much you two ��❤ It's a wonderdul day.. ever since she came into my life... My everday life becomes a wonderful day.. just because of her presence. 'I'll tell you how all of that miracles happened..~' (...) "Ah!" "Ouch!" A white cute (//slap) hair girl fall with all her books, accidentally bumped into a green hair boy. "S-Sorry! I didn't see where I was walking because I need to be quick!" She says, panting after saying all of that. "C-Calm down... I'm sorry myself.." he says, shocked to her sudden 'rap'. Forgetting their bumping earlier, the green hair boy quickly help her get the books as in the meaning of apologize. The girl looked at him then immediately pick up her own books too. Until.. (Me/15: The scene of the usual thing in almost every movie happened :V) they picked the same book and touch each other hands. Staring at each other, both face is red all of the sudden. "S-Sorry!" She apologizes again, quickly grabbed all her books up. "T-That's okay.. here.." he replies, handing some of her books back to her. "Sorry.." he apologizes too, looking down at the floor. "I'm the one who should say that! And.. Thank you! Bye~" she says, running leaving him after that. 'She's sure in such a rush, huh?' He thinks, watching her left, about to walk away until he sees a book in the floor. Maybe either him or her didn't notice this book. "Maybe it's hers.." he mumbles, sighing a bit. 'How will I give it back to her? And.. from her aura.. what spirit is she...? It seems farmiliar..' ... And then everything start from there.. (...) He looked at the book he's taking with him right now, its the girl's notebook. 'This should be really important for her.. I want to give it back but ... I dunno where her class is.' He thinks, walking to the direction where she was running. 'But hopefully I don't have any classess at this time, so..' he thinks as he walk, searching per class for the white hair girl with bright blue eyes. "I better do this than nothing..." he says quietly to himself. 'Tracking.. her aura?' Kindness POV 'Phew.. Hopefully I'm not late~' I think while still trying to catch up my breathe. The class glance a bit at me when I entered the room then continue to do whatever they're doing, except Patience-my teammate. I sit next to Patience and look at the clock, 5 more minutes before this extra class starts! How lucky am I? "Are you alright?" Patience asks, looking at me worriedly. I nod before smiling at her, "Don't worry Pat'! I'm fine~" "Okay then." She says, suddenly the teacher comes. Oh yes, hopefully I came quickly, this teacher is always coming here earlier. Patience immediately opened her notebook and I-- Wait.. where's my notebook? Oh no, please don't say that-- *knock knock* There's a knock on the door, causing everyone's attention. "Who is there?" The teacher asks, Wait.. Eh...? Envy POV Meh, it's kinda hard to find her class.. Hmm? I look at the class and find that girl is talking to her friend. Suddenly I blush while seeing her smile. Wait, what..? Snap it! I'm crazy.. Wait, is that..? I must get this notebook for her as soon as possible! Oh, damn.. the teacher came in the class already. What should I do..? I sigh, thinking to myself. This teacher is a killer!! Come on.. I knock the door slowly, making the teacher looked at the door.. She's saying sth. but then-- "Come in.." she orders, I nod politely and reply, "Y-Yes, Miss.." At least she's not that k--, "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Geez.. this teacher really needs to chill down... "I-- I'm.. I want to get this notebook back for someone..." I say while handing the book. No one POV 'Oh no.. Wait.. That's my book! How did he.. Eh..? He's the one that I bumped into earlier! I hope Miss will let him give my notebook..' Kindness thought, trembling a bit. "And.. Who is it?" The teacher asks, eye to eye with him. Envy stares at Kindness, making them eye to eye now. The teacher raises her eyebrow while noticing him walking to her direction. "There you go.. It's your book, right? I found it where we.. you know... bumped into each other and I guess this book got left... sorry.." he explains, almost like a whispering. The whole class (ofc), look at them and some make a "Oohhh!" Or "Ship!!" whatever the reasons. "I-- I was the one who should thank you.." Kindness replies, blushing in embarrassment b/c of her own acts. The teacher coughs, causing everyone to look at her, breaking their moments. "There, thank you and what's your name?" "I-It's Envy.." he introduces himself in front of the teacher. 'E-Envy..?' Kindness' heart beats fast when she heard his name. Some girls are fangirling in the back seat until the teacher gives a glance at to shut them up. "Okay, thanks Envy. And you, you're Kindness right? Next time, be sure to not let your book fly away again." She says. "Y-Yes, Miss..!" Kindness replies, Envy stares at her one last time before he made an excuse with the teacher. 'Kindness, eh..?' When he's about to close the door, he looks at her again which she does too. Both blush before Kindness flashs a smile as the sign of thanking him. He smiles back and run away from her class, before the girls start to squeal like crazy whatever the reasons. Welp, until the teacher shut them up again, ofc. Time Skip Kindness POV Finally, the class ends, I should find.. Envy! Yes, that boy, he really helps a lot! If he didn't bring my book back, I would be in trouble! "Kindness?" I hear Patience calls my name, I snap out from all my thoughts and quickly face her. "Yes?" I reply, smiling my usual cheerful smile at her. "Why are you in such a rush? And... look happy?" She asks, giggling a bit while holding her fav' book. "Well, I should say thank you to that boy again before I go to my workplace!" I reply, yes.. I have to go to work! "Alright then~ Be careful!" She says, waving a goodbye at me. I wave back before running and shout, "Sorry for not accompanying you to go home!" She hears me and reply by shouting back, "No worries!" She's really my best friend that always understand me. Patience, I'm so sorry that I don't have anything to pay you back.. Envy POV Home, meh.. I guess I don't have any homework for today. Good, what should I do .. ? Before I do anything, I should eat first.. Yes, I must have dinner first. But where? I walk outside of my collage building, my surroundings are surely filled with all the students that had finished their own things and about to go home.. "Envy!!" Hee..? Who is calling me? "Excuse me, Envy!" The voice says, trying to get my attention. I turn around to see any signs of my friends but-- "Envy! Over here!!" Well, tbh, I dunno who or where are you.. The voice get nearer but I don't see any-- "Envy.. !" anyone..? That white cute hair girl-- I mean.. Kindness? "Kindness..?" I call her name, turning to the panting girl. "Envy.. finally.." she says, trying to catch up her breathe. "Cool down, why did you shout my name like that earlier..?" I ask, walking to the more not crowded area while pulling her hand softly. What? I'm just doing it to-- She followed slowly after, putting her hands on her chest and speak, "Thank you.. Thanks so much for bringing.. my notebook back!" Just.. for that? "T-That's okay.. geez, don't need to run like that. What if you fall?" I said. Wait, what..? Why did I worry about her? "Ehehehe~" is the only reply that I hear from her. This girl is really cute.. Argh! My mind!! Why..? "I love running!" She says, interrupting all my thoughts away. "Uhm.. Do you know where is a nice place to eat around here?" I ask, changing the topic (?). "Hee? How about my workplace? Follow me~" she says cheerily. Aww man, this girl.. Kindness ... is always full of energy, huh? I nod and follow her, wow, I find a place to eat.. "Thanks.." I mumbles, she hears me and reply, "No problem!" My heart.. melts? * Time Skip * "So.. How was it?" She asks for my opinion, I should say the truth of course. "It's delicious!" I say, smiling at her. It's sure taste great! Her smile grows wilder when she heard that, "Really?" I nod and look at her eyes, only to see that her eyes is sparkling. "Thanks! Boss said that it's the best noodle!" She says, I really enjoy her company. Yeah, ... She showed me around and we had some fun topics to discuss even of not as much. From our job to our college's schedule, the time is wonderful whenever I'm with her. Her cheery attitude, sweet smile and soft white ha-- Wait, .. again? Why..? I always feel comfortable around her... and my heart skips a bit when I stare deep in her blue eyes. What is this? No One POV After finishing his dinner, he decides to ask her a thing or two. "Uhm.. So.. When will you go home tonight?" Envy asks, blushing bright red. "Eh? At 9 PM, Why?" Kindness answers, asking him also in her curious tone. "I.. May I..." he is about to say his sentences, but he can't-he's shaking a bit before Kindness calms him down. "Just say 'Can I' because we're already close enough~ Whatever you want to say, I'll always hear you." Kindness says. "Kindness.." he mumbles under his breath, looking straight into her eyes. "Yes?" She says softly, staring back into his magenta eyes too. "Can I .. bring you home?" He asks, gulping when he finished it. ... "I mean.. it's night time already.. that's.. not good for a girl like you to--" "You.. really want to?" Kindness cut him off, getting more closer to him. "Y-Yes..?" He replies, blushing all of the sudden and of how close they're right now. "I mean.. it's not bothering you?" She asks in her cute yet soft voice. "Of course not, you silly.." "Our restaurant are going to have a Drunken's party at 9 for the people that want to attend it. Do you drink any kind of beers or whatever?" She asks, changing the topic-deep inside that she actually really want to spend more time with him. "Uh.. no?" He replies, looking at the window and find lots of his friends are coming. "Uhm.. why are they here?" He asks himself, Kindness heard him b/c their room they are sitting at is so silence. Only both of them. "They're the one that will attend that party I said earlier." She says, recognizing the people. "They .. what?!" He says in shock, only to get greet by Gluttony and the others. 'Ouch, man..' * Time Skip * (21:00) "COME ON!! LET'S PARTY!!!" Gluttony shouts in excitement, well .. they're mostly the Sins that participate in Drunken's Party (ofc). "I challenge Glutt' and Brother Wrath for a bet!!" Greed says, smirking. "That's not fair! Count Brother Envy and Sloth in!" Wrath complains. "Don't forget Lust too.." Sloth adds, making Lust squeals in delight. "Heyaaaa, everyone~" Lust shouts happily, enjoying the situation around. "Hey! Let's give sth. for those who win the bet! It'll be more fun!!" Gluttony says. "What's the prize?" Greed asks, interested. "How about.. having tickets for 3 top winners to get this restaurant vouchers!" Glutt' speaks cheerily while showing the 3 ticket to eat as much as you want in this restaurant. Envy doesn't want to participate in the very first place but they force him (Especially Wrath and Lust). "Just this once, brother!" Wrath pleads, making Envy face palmed. "Go ahead~" Kindness reassures, smiling comfortly at him. Before he can answer her any further, Lust shouts; "YEAH! COME ON BIG BRO! HOW ABOUT SISTER KINDNESS COMES WITH US TOO--" *Slap* "Sshh.." Greed takes Lust away, leaving Kindvy behind. "Uhm.. I--" Envy stutters as Kindness advices, "Just don't drink too much so you won't get drunk~" 'E-Eh..?' Envy blushes, behind them are The Sins that's watching them. "But more importantly, have fun!" Kindness says. "A-Alright then.." ... "What..?" Envy asks, still blushing while all of them look at him. *Time Skip* (NB: You know the rest XD) Everyone is drunk, at first Envy didn't though. Until-- "Brother Wrath! Brother Envy!! I've finished 100 glasses already!" Gluttony says proudly. "Mine is 50!" Greed cheers, "69~!" Lust adds. "Almost 50.." Wrath says then put his head on the desk. "Zzz.." (Sloth :V) "Hhh..." Envy mumbles, trying to control himself but-- "49.." Well, now .. I guess Drunken has himself some fun right now. Most of them are going wild (not counting Sloth and Wrath, Lol). And-- Oh! 'K-Kindness..' (...) "Done!" Kindness finishes her work (except the Drunken's Party place, ofc.) "Now, let's check Envy and the others." She says to herself, humming happily. She is just about to open the door-- //slam// "Envy..?" "Eh? Sister Kindness? Does Brother get too wild?" Greed asks after noticing Envy opened the door with Kindness in front of him. "Yes.. maybe?" Kindness replies, examining Envy. "Kindness.." he says in his drunk voice. "Ooohh... May Sister please bring him home?" Greed asks politely. Kindness fixed Envy's position into a sitting one before replying, "Alright~ You can count on me!" "Thanks so much~" Greed says, smiling before glarimg at Glutt'. Kindness nods, smiled back and close the door slowly. She then looked at Envy, shaking him a bit to wake him up. "Envy..?" She whispers softly into his ears, he doesn't reply. He suddenly looked at her and say, "You look so beautiful and cute.." " Heee..?" Kindness blushes after hearing his little compliment. Envy is blushing too despite of the drunk, he soon get closer to her face. "E-Envy.." Kindness calls, she knows that he's drunk but still-- He kisses her, well... He is really drunk but Kindness enjoyed the kiss anyways. "Mmh~" 'What should I do..? Ah~!' She thought but kind of shock when Envy was about to get inside her tongue. She quickly pulled away from the kiss and hold his hands . "Envy!!" She shouts, trying her best to make him concious. Envy, as a drunk man, of course.. only.. well-- drunk? Gratefully, he doesn't move any further or struggle after Kindness is holding his hands. "I .. want you ..." he says in his drunk voice then fall into her hug. "Oh gosh.. Envy.." She says then check her phone. '10.15 PM, maybe I'll get him home. Tomorrow is our 1st holiday of college anyways.' She thinks, dialing number on her phone. ... Kindness opened the door while hugging Envy's mini form, she put all her things until she decides to wash herself with Envy. Yes, she's gonna take a bath with him. Where? In the bathroom, of course. 'Let's wash our body!' She thinks happily, getting inside the bathroom with the little dragon in her arms. She unclothes all of it She's about to open her bra until the green dragon wakes up, "Hmm..?" He tries opening his eyes and at that time-- He saw Kindness ... naked and walk to his side. He becomes unconcious again all of the sudden. *Splash*Splash* "Ugh.." Envy, still in his mini form, finally awake and this time he got washed by Kindness. "WHAT?!" He shouts in shock, shocking Kindy also. "Kyaaaa!!" She says in shocked, "Envy! I didn't know that you're awake! Don't immediately shout like that again, please." "W-Why.." Kindness kind of ignores him and keep washing him, and that of course make Envy's face all red. "B-But I.. I'm male ..." he starts, trying not to look at her. "So?" She asks innocently as ever, smiling happily. "A-And .. you're clearly a female..." he continues, drowning himself into the water. She doesn't seem to bother about it at all. Maybe because they're actually genderless as a spirit. But, hey, this is in there human form! Perhaps, Kindy's brain doesn't have this Lust thingy? The blushing dragon finally get out from the bath tub and dried himself, with Kindness following after. 'Oh God.. Why?' He thought, face getting more flustered. "Just stay in my house until tomorrow, okay?" She said, wearing her piyama. "W-What?! D-Don't need to--" "Yes, you must. It's almost 11, Envy.." she warns, picking him up and get out from the bathrook to her bed. "A-Alright..? Thank you, but--" he says but she interrupts him, "No buts~!" She closes the lamp and lie on her bed, hugging Envy. "Night, Vy~!" "N-Night.." (5 mins later) Kindness had slept peacefully, snoring a bit. Envy couldn't sleep, he's scared that he'll do sth. to her. 'Be positive..' he thought to himself, carefully getting away from her hug and cover her body with the blanket. 'There..' ; "Sweet dream, Kindness.." he said softly before sleeping next to her without the blanket. Since this day.. was sth. that I want to do today... Envy POV "Envy!!" She calls, yes-she-Kindness. I closed my diary and look at my now wondeful wife. Yes, she's the one that I had a crush on when I wrote/retell it to all of you. But as you can see-- She's my wife now.. I married her 2 years ago. "It's 9 PM already~" She says with her still cheerful attitude. '9, eh..? What about make it 10? Or quicker...?' I think. "What are you thinking about, Vy'?" She asks, innocent as ever. I smile and grab her hand as a blush cross her face, "Vy'...?" "Let's have a bath, shall we..?" No One POV "E-Eh..?" Kindness stutters, Category:Deadly 7 Inside Me Category:Envy X Kindness Category:Characters Category:15 Foreverr's story